Does She Feel The Same Way?
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Scott has a secret crush on his best friend Allison,she moved here a year ago.The only person who knows is stiles.Will she find out how he feels? Please give it a chance. Two-shot unless you want more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new Two-shot that i came up with at the top of my head there is only going to be two chapters unless you guys want more.

Chapter 1 Confused/Scared

Scott pov:

Today was another Monday morning which means the weekend is over and school is here. I groaned as I got out of bed.I grabbed a pair of jeans with a plain white t shirt and hopped in the shower by the time I was done it was 7:05am.I had 25 minutes to get to class,Stiles is driving me because my mom had to work, just as I was grabbing my stuff Stiles was here.I'm glad because I'm excited to see Allison. I remember the day when i first met her and when I started liking her.

_~Flashback~_

_We were in English talking amongst ourselves when the principal came in telling us to hush._

"_I wonder what the principal wants now" Stiles asked nervously._

_"You are always getting in trouble" Scott teased._

_"No I'm not always" he said defensively._

_"Okay class we have a new student with us her name is Allison Argent please make her feel welcome here and feel free to show her around the school." the principal said and then left._

_Right then and there I saw a really good look at her she had long black curly hair,she was wearing blue jeans with a blue shirt was really beautiful._

_"Miss Agent you can have a seat in front of Scott McCall,Scott raise our hand" he said._

_She sat in front of me and i heard her ranting in front of me something about she don't have a pen or pencil._

"_Here you go you can use my pen" I said politely._

"_What about you"? she asked._

"_I can just use my pencil" i replied back._

_"Thanks then" she said and turned back around._

_After we started hanging out we became closer and I started to like her even she started dating Derek they only dated for 3 that I started to really fall for her._

_~**End of Flashback~**  
><em>

"Quit daydreaming and get into the car" He ordered jokingly.

"I'm not thank you" I shot back in a friendly tone.

"So are you gonna tell her how you feel" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't know how she feels I know this might sound babyish but i'm scared that she'll reject me"I said sighing.

Stiles and I headed to History class because I know our teacher will be pissed if we are late, we arrived in class and there was Allison looking beautiful as ever in a black ruffle mini skirt with a white button down blouse with her curly hair hanging in her face, complete perfection in my eyes,she saw me and smiled and waved at me my heart i was sitting she was chatting away with Lydia.I always sit behind her.

"Hey Scott how was your weekend"? she asked happily looking at me.

"I was good I had to work at the clinic" Scott explained with a sigh.

"Is everything okay with you Scott" Allison asked with concerned written on her face.

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind" I reassured her.

What she really don't know is that I'm thinking about if i should tell her or not.

"Well I hope you figure everything out" she replied smiling.

"Thanks"

We had to stop talking because our teacher started the lesson who happens to be my Lacrosse bell rung 45 minutes later and now it was time for lunch.

"Hey Stiles I'll meet up with I'm gonna drop my history book off at my locker". I explained.

"Okay man, see you then i guess". He replied then walked away.

I went to my locker and put the book in, as I was doing that I felt like there was someone behind me I turned around and it was Allison.

"Hey Allison what's up"? I ask.

"Nothing I was coming out of the girls bathroom and that's when I seen you so I decided to come and see if you were okay"she stated concerned.

"Oh I'm fine just trying to figure some stuff out, so you ready to go to lunch"? I asked.

"Sure I'm hungry" She laughed rubbing her stomach.

We arrived at lunch and sat at the table with Stiles,Lydia,Jackson and Danny.

"Where were you guys at" Jackson asks annoyingly.

"We were talking at my locker,whats it to you" I snapped.

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve" Jackson said a cocky way.

"Anyways so what are you guys doing this weekend" Lydia asked breaking the tension.

"Nothing same old stuff" We all replied.

After lunch we headed to our last two classes which was Art and Writing,now its time to go home which I was glad.I decided to tell Allison how I felt about her.

"Hey Allison do you want to hang out tonight i need to talk to you". i ask kindly.

"Sure I'll call you and let you know' she replied.

After that I caught up with Stiles and told him the news he was excited to where he squeaked.I swear sometimes i think he is gay. I headed home and got something to eat.I still want to figure how I'm gonna come out and tell her i like her a lot.

By the time I ate dinner Allison had called and told me she can come over she just told her dad that we have a Chemistry project to work on and that she was on her way.

~5 minutes later~

"Hey come on in" i said letting her in.

"So what did you need to talk to me about"? she asked curiously.

" I don't no how I'm gonna do this" Scott said nervous.

"Scott whatever you have to tell me just tell me your scaring me" She said worried.

" Sorry" was all i could say

"So you ready to tell me what you need to ask me"? she asked patiently.

"Allison ever since i first saw you come into the classroom on your first day here i had a huge crush on you and i like you alot" I said.

I got no answer she just had this shocked feature on her.

"Scott I don't know what to say" she said honestly.

"Do you feel the same way" Scott asks hopefully.

But before she answered i pressed my lips against hers it took her a minute but she started to kiss me roamed her hands through my hair while I roamed my hands up and down her back. We pulled away breathlessly after a minute.

"Scott I know I kissed you back but I'm confused on my feelings right now"she says.

"It's okay I'll give you time" he says happily.

"Why did you wait a year to tell me" she asks curiously.

"For one you were dating Derek Hale and i was afraid of rejection because we weren't friends for very long to" I explained.

"Okay well when i figure everything out i'll let you know and we can figure things out then,well i better go my parents said i had to be back at 7 and it's she says grabbing her things.

"Okay so see you in school tomorrow" she said walking out the door.

After she left i went up and layed down on my bed thinking about what she had told me i just feel relieved that i finallly got it out in the opened.I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell-phone started ringing.

~Stiles and Scott's Conversation~

"Hello" I asked tiredly into the phone.

"Hey man it's me Stiles did she come over yet"? he asked hopefully.

"Yeah she just left like 5 minutes before you called" I stated.

"So come on tell me what happened"? he asked impatiently.

"Alright,well I told her that i liked her since last year while she was dating Derek Hale and I didn't tell her because i was scared of rejection"I told him all at once.

"What did she say"?

"She said that she is confused on her feelings right now and I told her i'll give her sometime" i explained.

"Well I'm glad you told her,and good luck but anyways I'll see you at school tomorrow my dad is telling me to get off the phone" he said relieved.

"Alright talk to you later" I said and hung up.

It was now about 8:30 and I decided to go to bed I was really tired for some reason and my stomach kind of hurt.I went upstairs and put a pair of shorts on and went to bed(**a/n picture Tyler Posey just wearing shorts to .)**

TBC

Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much i enjoyed writing it.

Please don't forget to let me know what u think i except criticism but nothing to harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews last time.I appreciate it well here is the last chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Things begin to feel right for me.

Allison pov:

I was still reeling from last night when scott said he has had feelings for me for the past year.I feel bad for telling him i need time to think buti don't know how i feel about him he does make me laugh alot, and he is always there for me when i need a shoulder to cry on.I just really never see scott in that way.I am just really confused right now. or so I though.

~20 minutes Later~

I was now dressed for school wearing a dark Blue shirt with my faded black jeans.I decided to leave my hair down.I grabbed by keys,said by to my father and left for school.I was there in 5 minutes.I saw Stiles and Scott in the parking lot laughing and joking around.

"Hey guys whats up?" I greeted them.

"Nothing just waitng for first bell to ring" he stated.

"Hey Allison after 1st period is over I want to ask you something" Scott stated shyly.

When did he ever become shy around he was cocky.

"Sure but first I will have to go to my locker and get my Math book after class so where do you want to meet up"? I ask.

"How about we just meet by the water fountain".he replys.

After that I left and went to my locker to put all my books in there except for the chemistry the time I was done doing that the bell rung.

I walked into the classroom and seated myself behind Scott.

"Hey we have a substitute today"Stiles whispered lightly.

"I know i can see that" I shot back.

"Oh"

Stiles can be silly but he has a good heart when it comes to his family and did hate when I dated Derek Hale.

"Hi class i am your substitute for today Mr Harris is out sick today,please get with your partners and finish lab 8 from yesterday".he ordered.

I picked up my stuff and went over to where Scott were always partners every year in school.

"Are you ready to finish" I ask.

"No this lab is really hard this time" Scott pouted.

His pout actually looked what am I even saying.I blushed.

"What are you blushing about"Scott asked amused.

"Nothing wow lets finish this lab I actually want to get an a instead of an D this time I stated firmly.

"Yes Mame" Scott said jokingly doing the military salute.

We were doing our lab and were almost finished with our lab which i was glad though.I could tell scott was preoccupied because he was staring off into space.

"Scott are you okay"? i asked concerned.

"Yea just thinking" he answered.

"About yesterday" i asked curiously.

"Yea and about something else to".he replied.

"Oh" i smiled weakly.

"Allison don't worry about it I will wait as long as you want me to" he reassured me with a smile.

I don't know why but i just got butterflies when he was looking at me and my heart started pounding faster and faster.I think I just realized that I do have a thing for Scott I just didn't realize soon the bell rung and I went straight to my and I had Study Hall next Stiles had English with Lydia and Jackson.

I put my books in my locker grabbed my Math book and met Scott my the water was already there waiting.

"Hey"

"Hey so what did you need to talk to me about"? i ask resting my arm on the wall.

"I was wondering if you would be my date for the Winter Formal"? He asks hopefully,

"Scott I would love to, but as friends". I said reassuring him.

But what he don't know is that im gonna tell him how I feel about him there at the Winter was tomorrow at 9pm.

"Alright you ready for study hall" Scott said grabbing my arm and pulling me near the cafeteria(**THats where they have study Hall)**

"I guess" I shrugged.

Study Hall went by fast and so did the other was time for home and I asked scott if he wanted to hang out but he had to work tonight.

So i just went home and put my earphones on to my ipod and put "Tonight Tonight" on by Hot Chelle Rae.(**Good song).**

I was singing at the top of my lungs when i saw someone standing by my window it was Scott.I thought he had to work.

"I thought you had to work until 9 tonight" I asked confused.

"My Boss called in sick today".Scott explained sitting on my bed.

"It seems like everyone is getting sick".I said.

"Yeah i felt sick last night but it was a 24 hour thing". He said.

"I'm gld your okay now" I said smiling.

"Thanks"

Me and Scott were talking for hours now and I didn't realize that it was 8pm.

"Scott you should go my parents will be home any minute." I said in a rushy tone.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Scott said crawling out the window.

"Bye"

I got a shower and head to bed after Scott left I was super excited about school I closed my eyes thinking about a brown eye guy.

Hope u enjoyed. Press the review know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Thnks to my friend byron for the great ideas this took me 3 hours to write. This is the last and final chapter

**Disclaimer : i dont own Teen Wolf I only on stephanie and the plot to this story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Winter FormalChaos

Allison pov:

Tonight was winter formal and i was super stoked because tonight i was gonna tell Scott how i truly feel about him...But what I didn't know is that tonight there was going to be drama.

I decided to get ready for schoo,I put on black faded jeans,with a nice purple decor shirt,with a pair of black 3inch size boots i decided to put my hair up...I knew i had to get to school it was 7:10.

I went downstairs to grab my car keys and tell my dad i was on my out the door

"Bye dad i'm leaving for school,and remember all of us are going shopping for tuxedos and dresses after school for tonight's Formal".i replied and waved goodye.

"Okay behave"

I was gone out the door before i heard him reply.

15 minutes later:

I pulled into the driveway with my 2011 Blue Chevy Escalade.I saw Lydia,Scott,Jackson Stiles huddled in group talking to each other,they saw me and waved as i was walking up to them.

"Hey guys how is your morning so far" I asked cheerfully. they had suprised looks on their faces.

"What's with the chippery attitude"Lydia asked surpriseingly,with a eager look.

"I'm just happy because tonight is the Winter Formal and its friday so that means the weekend i can sleep in."I repled nonchantly

"Oh but don't you usually hate dances" Jackson replied cockly.

"Some but not this one,i love dressing up".i shot back to shut his mouth after that.

After we were done talking we headed into Mr Harris's class,He can be so boring sometimes.

"Class I want you to get with your usual partners and do lab 2.1 about looking cells under the microscope and then swipe your cheek and put under a slide.(a/n i actually had to do this).

The class got with there partners and I got with Scott he seemed a bit off today i'll have to ask him whats the matter with him.

"Scott everything okay with you,you seem preoccupied with something"? I asked curiously worried. sat down at the table.

"yeah this may sound stupid but do you know what color of dress you are getting so i know what coursage to get you".he said blushing.

"Scott there is no need to be embarrassed you could of asked me that before class had starterd"I half laughed.

We continued to finish our lab we had tos top talking because Mr Harris was giving us the shut up is just jealous because he just talks to himself which is alittle strange.

The bell now rung.

"Hey guys i'll meet you at lunch in 15 minutes to talk about the driving arrangements for going to the mall,Oh Scott who are you taking." Lydia asked nosily smiling at him.

I swore she has a crush on him,but i don't get it she has jackson the guy who is a jackass to everyone.

"Okay" we all said and headed to lunch i was actually hungry I think i was just pumped up tonight about telling Scott how I feel about him.. he cant really stand her that much either i don't think anyome can.

At Lunch time

We all were talking how I was gonna drive everyone to the mall I really don't know how i got volunteered to be the all ate lunch really fast and headed to the rest of our classes which really went my fastI was so all were gonna leave from school to go to the mall.I was really getting annoyed at Stiles banging on my seat.

"Stiles Stilinski if you don'ty quit kicking my seat I will kick you where the sun dont shine" I immediately stopped.

"Do you know what store we are going to at the mall for the tuxes and Dresses"? I asked Lydia. she was as usual filing her nails.

"How about the store Monroe's that just opened up last month I heard they are good and not to expensive either."She suggested proudly.

"Great sounds good to me".

We all followed her to the store and started looking around.

"Do you know what dress you are getting yet"? scott asked making conversation

"I don't kno yet we just got here". I replied laughing.

"Oh" he said embarrassed looking down at his feet.

"so what color of tux would look better on me,Black with a neck tie Blue with a bow tie"? he asked half serious half jokingly.

"Haha I think you would look better with the black tux and neck tie." i replied honestly.

After a few minutes Scott and I split up and looked around for my dress and the tux i told him he would look good in.I saw the perfect one in the back on the rack i saw this gorgeous blue dress with an open in the back its quite long to but its gorgeous .I looked on the price tag and it was $350.00 that was in my price range so i took the dress bag and hurried up and put it in there so Scott couldn't see it before the dance I saw the others and they had there's .Lydia's dress was a knee length pink dress with diamonds on it. the boys had there's and we went up to the cashier and paid our's individually.I was now up to pay for mine.

i gave it to the guy..

"That will be $350.00". he said politely. way to politely for my taste.

"What you guys have a dance tonight" he asked.

"Yes we do,why"? I asked.

"Do you want a date" he asked arrogantly.

Scott was getting jealous i coud see it in his eyes.I hope if we do start dating i hope he doesn't get jealous to where its bad.

"No thats okay I already have a date".I replied.I payed the guy and left I could tell he was alittle hurt from me turning him down.

"Allison you okay" Scott asked concerned.

"Im alright Scott"I smiled,"Oh Scott my dress is blue so you know what color coursage to get me". i smiled..

"Okay" he replied back.

We all gathered in my car and headed back to Scott's i looked at the time and I noticed we were at the mall for 3 hours so we have two hours until Winter Formal.I had to get Stiles alone so I can tell him about what im doing.I'm sure he will be happy.

Lydia and i went straight upstairs to Mrs McCall's room to change in our dresses then were gonna do our hair..

Before hand I went to Stiles and told him the news he was thrilled i just hope he don't run his big mouth to Scott and ruin my surprise.

15 minutes later:

My hair was now done I have it in a wavy do since my hair is so long and Lydia had her's up twisted. I know it had to be time to go.

"Guys hurry up or were gonna be late." I yelled from girls made our entrance and went downstairs the guys were speechless.

"Allison Nicole Sargent you look beautful"Scott said astonished.

"well thank you kind sir" I replied laughing.

"Stiles we still have to pick up your date along the way right,whats her name"? i asked I have short term memory.

"Her name is Stephanie Masterson,she is the one that sits behide you in Math class,the girl with the blonde hair".Stiles explained like we were suppose to know that.

We were off and on the way and stopped by stephanie's house and picked her up now we were on our way to the dance.

"Scott you ready to have a night of your life"i asked happily.

"Yeah Sure" he said confused.

My plan is to tell him when we are slow dancing to a slow song,

I was deep in thought when Lydia pulled my arm into the Gymnasium. Everyone was having a good song Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove came on,I love that song and Scott new because he pulled me on the dance were all having fun and enjoying ourselves.I had a chance to talk to Stephanie and she is really nice she really likes Stiles and same for him,i guess since 5 minutes ago they been dating,Stiles gave me a wink and they started playing Arms wide open by when my chance to tell scott how i feel about him.

We started slow dancing.

"Scott there is something i been wanting to tell you since last week" i said nervously.

"What is it you can tell me everything." he said rubbing my arm.

"I realized that i do feel the same way for you,i just didn't realize it before until we were at lunch and i just got lost into your big brown eyes"I said blushed also.

"Allison im so happy to hear that" he said happily.

The song was almost over and we just enjoyed being in each others arms. I notice he was started to lean in.

"Are you trying to kiss me Scott:? i asked innocently.

"You don't want me to"? he asked scared.

"Of course". I grabbed his head and our lips touched instantly and i felt like fireworks went kiss started to get intense i notice he was trying to fight access for my mouth so i granted it to our tongues fought for dominace i was thinking I think i found the guy that was for me, now i had to come up for air.

"Wow,that was amazing" we both said breathlessly.

"Best kiss i ever had" i said honestly.

"Mine to",Scott replied.

"So where does this leave us" I asked.

"I hope it means were dating"Scott suggested hopefully.

"Of course she gave me a quick kiss".i happily gave that request.

"Ill be right back i have to go to the restroom".Scott said and left.

Whie he was doing that I went to go get our drinks and talked to Stiles and told him and everyone else that we were now officially a couple they were happy for us.

**Mean while in the bathroomDifferent Pov**

Scott pov:

I was done going to the bathroom and washing my hands when all of a sudden I heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom.

"hello is anyone there" i asked in a scared tone.

No answer.

Then I asked again and the guy came out of the dark shadows and it was none other then Derek Hale Allison's boyfriend from 2 years ago.

"What are you doing hear Hale"I snarled.

"Im here to tell you to break up with Allison" he shot back. "Im still in love with her.

"No im not she doesn't love a guy who cheats on her", she'll never take you back.

I'm warning you do it by the end of the night or you will regret it" he threatened with that he left.

It felt like i been gone forever so I went back to the dance.

"What took you so long"? she asked worried.

"Nothing i was talking to Danny".I lied but she bought it.

We danced to one more song and it was now time to go on our way out Allison forgot to get her jacket and she has been gone for 5 minutes now.

"Hey do you think Allison has been gone to long"I asked worried.

"Yeah lets go check on her". Stiles suggested.

We went to go check on her and she was nowhere to be there was a note.

_Scott I told you you would regret it if you didnt break up with her go to my house alone._

_Derek_

"Guys call the police and meet me at 141 meadow RD I know what happenned,Allison was kidnapped by her ex Derek Hale". i explained.

"Ok we'll do that and you go kick some ass" Stiles is a dork.

I ran as fast as i could and i was in front of his house.I went up into the house and saw Allison tear stained face and her tied up to the banister.

''Hold on i'm gonna find something to untie you with,I looked around and found some scissors I started cutting through I was almost there when i was attacked from behind.

"So we meet again McCall"Derek snarled harshly.

"Yes we do,why are you doing this"I asked.

"Because you took the only girl i truly love away from me and now you must pay"Derek was getting ready to punch me when Allison yelled out

"I will never love you again,I hate you" She screamed.

"Hush you bitch" Derek said back.

That did it for me I jumped on him and started punching him and i actually here him groan in pain but that didn't stop him,He punched me in my nose and i started to bleed we were now in a heavy braw Allison was calling my name screaming and crying.I heard sirens coming up the driveway.

"It looks like your time is up Hale" i said happily.

"I told you to come alone" he said harshly.

"I did i just told friends to call the police because I sense she was in danger.I stated happily.

Derek tried to run but the cops got him and slammed him on the ground and they arrested him.I went to go untie Allison.

"Scott I was so scared of losing you,we only been dating for four hours" She laughed half serious.

"I know I'll make sure he never does this again." i reassured her,

I took her home,Stiles called to make sure if we were okay.I reassured him that we were.I gave Allisona goonight kiss and went home for a good night sleep.

_1 week later:_

Today marked a week since the incident has happened Allison is still shaken up but relieved that Derek was sentence to 13 years for assault and kidnapping.I was relieve i say this could never happend again it could, atleast i still have the memories of Allison telling me she feels the same way.I was now lucky to have the girl of my dreams sitting next to me watching and laughing at the movie Mr Poppers Penguin with me i'm so happy living this moment.

Somwhere in Beacon Hills...

_I swear McCall you will pay for putting me in jail...Mark my words you are dead...He threatnened._

**The End !**

**DUNDUNDUN Sequel maybe maybe not.**


End file.
